A Meeting
by KatalinLame
Summary: Cry just so happens upon a stranded Pewdiepie and the finally meet face to face. PEWDIECRY! Kind of... Will most likely not be any shot of romance. ONE SHOT! noting bad. just two Bros meeting for the first time. i will continue if people want me too. REVIEW! i honestly have no idea what to rate this. its a one shot... nothing happens really at all...


**So to get out of the rut I'm having with my other two stories i decided to do something really different. so i thought why not pewdiecry. this isn't a relationship one. its a one shot. possibly two is people asked me too. i hope neither of they are like I HATE YOU FOR WRITING THIS! i don't in any way own Cryaotic or Pewdiepie. I love them both though. two of the funniest people i have ever watched on Youtube. So here's probably the only one shot i will ever write. REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! KBYE! **

**-Kat**

I felt myself wake up as the sugary taste of monster filled my mouth. I smiled, thinking this will be a good day. I walked out into the intense Florida humidity with my green hoodie and started walking down the street. I didn't know where I was going, I just went. I walked down the street, cars past by and kids were playing in their yards. It was a peaceful summer day. I took another swig of my monster and decided to stop by speedway and grab a few. It was a short walk so I arrive there in a few minutes a walked immediately into the store section of the gas station, sighing when the air conditioning hit my face. I headed straight to the coolers and grabbed a few cans and headed to the checkout. I paid for my drinks and walked out to the outside. I was welcomed to the sound of multiple curse words being slung in both English and a foreign language. My head shot to the voice and a smile grew across my face. I knew that accent from anywhere. The man leaned over his car engine with the hood propped up. There was steam and smoke coming from the metal contraption that was obviously broken. I walked over to the man with sandy blond hair falling in his face.

"Do you need some help friend?" I asked and he looked us smiling.

"You can try. It's a rental so I'm probably screwed." His accent was dead on. This was my best friend from Sweden.

"I don't know what I can do but I couldn't leave some one screwed in a foreign country." I said setting down my bag of monsters and looking down at the engine.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. I chuckled and looked up.

"Nope. I know I couldn't leave Pewds to be eaten by wolves." His face turned to a grin.

"You're a bro? Hell yea! Brofist!" he said extending a fist. I accepted and looked back down at the car.

"In a way. I didn't know you were going to be in Florida. What brings you around friend?"

"A gaming convention. It was kind of a split decision I didn't post a video or anything. I planed of giving a surprise vlog video."

"Well this will be a fun part to add. You could say that the barrels attacked your car."

"Yes! They could have sabotaged me and are now keeping me hostage!" I started laughing at how serious he was taking this. He looked at me confused. "Hey bro you sound so familiar. Do I know you?"

"Aw come one Pewds! You can't tell me you don't remember September!" I said through laughter and his face lit up with recognition.

"CRY! Is that really you?" he yelled.

"Bro day every day!"

"It is you! It's Cry in real life guys!" He gasped. "Your face! I see it!"

"Really? You're not blind?" he lightly punched my arm.

"shut up! You don't show your face to anyone! I see it! I must memorize!" he said putting his hands on my face and rubbing them around. I chucked. He's exactly like what he is in his videos as he is in real life.

"God Pewds you are crazy. Also screwed. I have no idea how to fix cars. I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to realize it was me. "He retracted his hands.

"Jerk. I am screwed. What am I going to do? "

"There's always prostitution." I said joking.

"Naw I already tried that."

"Dude just stay at my house till your rental is fixed. It shouldn't take long." He looked at me excitedly.

"Really?"

"Sure! We can do a co-op real quick and surprise our fans."

"Hell yea! I'm hanging out with Cry today!"

**YAY! IM ALL DONE! WEEEEEWWW! Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Kat**


End file.
